1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for use with conventional type hot water heaters in order to use heat which is normally wasted from residential or commercial refrigeration, air conditioning, or heat pump systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of known prior art devices are available which are for the purpose of utilizing heat from air conditioning and refrigeration systems which otherwise would be lost or wasted. Various methods and apparatus are employed to utilize this heat with hot water tanks. However, known type prior art devices are rather complicated, quite expensive, and do not permit the ordinary homeowner or small business operator to efficiently and inexpensively convert existing hot water heaters presently in use to use wasted heat.
Some prior art devices which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,285 to Wendel, issued Feb. 14, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,092 to Singh, issued July 4, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,872 to Amthor, Jr., issued Nov. 13, 1979
None of these prior art devices offers the new and unique advantages of the present invention. For example, the patent to Wendel is a system which is relatively expensive and more complicated than that of the present invention. The system disclosed in this patent requires numerous valves and at least one pump in order to function properly. The present invention does not require any pumps and thus the cost thereof is substantially reduced over systems which do require pumps.
The Singh patent requires the use of an extra water tank and merely preheats the water to the conventional hot water tank. Thus, this system does not function by heating the water directly in the existing hot water tank as in the present invention.
The Amthor, Jr. patent, while heating the water directly in the hot water tank, requires relatively complicated heat exchange structure and a much more elaborate overall system than that of the present invention.
It is not believed that any of the aforedescribed prior art patents, nor any other prior art material known to applicant, offers the new and unique features of the present invention.